


Last Night On Earth

by BethXP



Series: Old Horrible Histories RPF Fics [1]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

Ben ran his fingers across his CD collection until he found the one he was looking for. He took the disk from it's case and slipped it into the CD player, hitting the play button. Soft, classical piano music filled the room, engulfing him with the feeling of calm and relaxation. He then went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine; left over from the dinner party he had had last night. He then snuggled himself into his armchair, tucking his feet underneath him for maximum comfort, and began to read. 

Ben had deliberately planned his day so that could have this afternoon alone to unwind. He had spent all week working and last night he had hosted a small dinner party for the six of them; him, Martha, Jim, Simon, Larry, and his beloved Mat. Of course he had enjoyed it immensely, but after spending all week with them in not always the most comfortable of costumes, it was nice to have some time to himself. 

He sighed. He didn't really want to be by _himself_. He did just want to sit in quiet, drinking red wine and listening to classical music, but he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be held in Mat's arms, resting on his lap as he hushed him to sleep. They hadn't spent a night together in such a long time, and every time they tried to something would always come up. Like tonight, Ben had asked Mat over but Mat had family plans that he couldn't get out of. Oh well, it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in months; they did work together after all. They had filmed another Alex/Heph scene the other day with secretly pleased them both. _I will see him on Monday, and we will make proper plans to go away for the weekend_ , Ben thought. He went back to his book, still not fully satisfied with his decision. 

Ben did not get up immediately when he heard the doorbell ring. This was supposed to be his 'me time' and he did not really want to be disturbed. But being the kind of man he was, far too considerate of other people's feelings, he reluctantly got up, bookmarked the page he was on in his book, and answered the door, stretching in the process.

Whatever he was expecting, it was certainly _not_ a certain Mathew Baynton in a false moustache and wearing his far too big RAF uniform from work. 

Ben couldn't speak. Instead he pulled a confused expression at Mat, who in return gave him his most sorrowful puppy dog eyes. Ben's heart melted.

"I am going to war tomorrow," Mat said, taking off his hat and holding it to his heart, "I might never see you again."

Ben swallowed down the giggles he was trying to suppress and allowed the pure lust for the handsome man whom he knew he was about to ravish to take over him. He raised an eyebrow at Mat.

"Well we'd better make the most of tonight then, hadn't we?" Mat's eyes sparkled as he stepped forward to enter Ben's house but Ben would not let him pass. Instead he wrapped his arms around Mat's back and legs and swept him off his feet. Mat let out a surprised yelp as he clung on to Ben's neck so he would not be dropped. He pressed a soft kiss on Ben's delicious lips and then grinned as he pulled away, before going in for a second, much more passionate kiss. 

Ben carried Mat inside; he weighed practically nothing, and kicked the door shut with his foot, before carrying him upstairs and lovingly placed him on his four poster bed. Mat's eyes transfixed on him.

"I am going to fuck you like it's our last night on earth."


End file.
